An Empire is Born
|link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=83855&view=findpost&p=2250195 |date = 6 April 2010 |link2 = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=91915 |termin = 6 September 2010 |status = Upgraded |color = blue }} An Empire is Born was a between the Imperial Assault Alliance and the Imperial Order. It was announced 6 April 2010, and was upgraded to an , Who Said Imperialism was Dead?, 6 September 2010. Text of the Treaty Preamble The Imperial Assault Alliance (hereafter referred to as IAA) and the Imperial Order (hereafter referred to as TIO) come forth on this day, the 6th of April of the year 2010, to make permanent the bonds between them. Together, in unity and mentorship, we sign this protectorate treaty in the hopes that our friendship will continue to flourish and that growth be mutual and cooperative between the undersigned alliances. Article I: Sovereignty Both of the signatory alliances and their respective member nations recognize and will respect each other's sovereignty and political independence. They recognize and will respect each other's right to live in peace within their respective alliances. They will develop good neighborly relations of co-operation between them to ensure lasting security. They will refrain from espionage and the threat or use of force against each other and will settle all disputes between them by peaceful means. Article II: Peace Both TIO and IAA hereby agree that no hostile action shall be taken against one another. Should a dispute arise, both alliances agree to settle the matter expeditiously and in a manner befitting the friendship found among both alliances. Article III: Information Sharing Should any of the undersigned alliances come in possession of information that may pertain to their fellow signatory, they are mandated to share said information with said alliance immediately. Article IV: Defense IAA hereby declares that a declaration of war on TIO shall be seen as a declaration on IAA as well. Should TIO come under attack as a result of their own aggressive actions, IAA may but is not required to provide assistance. TIO hereby declares that a declaration of war on IAA shall be seen as a Casus Belli for TIO to enter on behalf of IAA. This assistance is not mandated, though strongly suggested. Article V: Aggression IAA and TIO hereby declare that should a signatory of this treaty declare war on another alliance aggressively, it is not mandated for their fellow signatory to give assistance, however it is strongly suggested. Article VI: Economic Assistance TIO will assist IAA (and vice-versa) in building a healthy economy through reasonable means. IAA and TIO will grant each other preferred status in any buying or selling of technology outside each alliance and assist each other with finding trades when and if possible. Article VII: Cancellation Should both parties agree to cancel this treaty peacefully, a period of seventy two (72) hours will commence in which the articles of this treaty remain valid. Violations of the spirit and letter of this protectorate treaty shall consider it void immediately. Signatories For the Imperial Order *Skippy, Imperial High Commander *Raydin, Executive Imperial Commander *Scorponok, Imperial Internal Commander *Sup4l33t3ki11a, Imperial External Commander *Lars GaFTU, Imperial Officer of Internal Affairs *Dave93, Imperial Officer of Foreign Affairs *Bernkastel, Imperial Officer of Defence *Razorade, Imperial Officer of Finance For the Imperial Assault Alliance *Chimaera, Dark Lord of the Sith, Emperor of the Imperial Assault Alliance, cuddler of cute bunnies *Facade aka Stagger Lee aka Staggel Ree aka Grand Vizier *The Flying Scotsman, 'Grand Admiral of the Fleet, Destroyer of Alderaan, Last man to the escape pod, creator of superfluous titles, man who was too lazy to find the official sigs *Voodoo Nova, Imperial Regent, Negotiator of All Things Relevant *Mastabadey, Grand Moff, Minister Of Awesome, Director of Irresistibility *Draeg, Imperial Exchequer, Resident Money Honey, Architect of the Great Naboo Ponzi Scheme *''The Imperial Senate'' Category:Treaties of The Imperial Order Category:Imperial Assault Alliance